In the past decade, the political instability of the OPEC countries and the depletion of the fuel resources in this country have increased heating costs considerably. Alternate, inexpensive energy sources are being sought continuously. The ready availability of solar energy has made it a particularly attractive alternative to the more traditional heating fuels. As a result of this increased interest in harnessing solar energy, various types of solar systems have been devised. Generally, the solar systems are divided into two classes. The first class comprises the active type which utilizes a solar collector for heat storage which then ultimately transfers the energy to a functional heating mode. The second type of system is referred to as passive solar heating. Generally, this system involves orienting large expenses of glass towards a southern exposure in order to maximize the thermal benefits of the winter sun. The latter type is most often used to heat the interior air space of buildings. A strategically placed heat sink enhances the interior heat benefits especially during the cooler evening hours.
In a passive system, it is desirable to position the windows in such a manner as to permit the maximum amount of the winter sun's rays to pass through while diverting or blocking out the rays of the summer sun. Generally, the prior art devices use either vertically placed or angled windows in a southerly facing wall and attempt to block out the hot summer sun by the addition of adjustable awnings, movable panels or insulating blinds. For instance, one device of the prior art makes use of a vertically placed window unit combined with two exteriorly hinged panels, a top one for blocking out solar rays in the summer and a bottom one for reflecting the solar rays inwardly during the winter. There are many disadvantages with this type of solar unit. First, the window placement is vertical and therefore, not properly oriented for maximum exposure to the sun's rays in the winter. Secondly, placement of the exterior panels requires a complex network of ropes and pulleys in order to block out the summer sun, and, thirdly, the outwardly projecting panels are awkward and detract from the architectural aesthetics of most buildings.
A second popular prior art device for solar heating makes use of a greenhouse type construction that combines a vertical expanse of glass with an angled glass roof that is oriented towards the sun in order to admit the maximum amount of sun during the winter months. The major disadvantage with the greenhouse system involves the difficulty in controlling unwanted heat build-up during the warmer months. Greenhouse designs generally incorporate ventilating systems and movable internal and/or external shading devices. Additionally, because glass is a poor insulator, insulating layers such as blinds must be used in order to prevent heat loss during the cooler hours.
The present invention hereinafter described, offers vast improvement over the prior art devices by providing a solar assembly having a structurally integrated arrangement that maximizes the absorption of heat in the winter and minimizes that absorption in the summer.
It is, therefore, an objective of this invention to provide a solar collector assembly that can be installed in preferably a southerly facing wall.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a totally integrated unit that can be used in new construction or to retrofit an existing house with very little change in structure.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a solar collector assembly that does not require any ancillary devices, such as awnings or movable insulation.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide an aesthetically attractive assembly that can be incorporated into any architectural style, without compromising or detracting from the appearance of the building.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a solar collector assembly that is both easily and economically manufactured.
Briefly described, the present invention is a solar collector assembly for installing in the side of a building. The assembly comprises a transparent window with upper and lower ends, having a fixed upper panel that extends outwardly at a right angle to the window and a fixed lower reflective panel that extends inwardly also at a right angle to the window. An open frame is provided for mounting the solar assembly in the side of the building. The window is secured within the frame by attaching the lower end of the window to the bottom front of the frame and then tilting the window backwards so that the upper end of the window is secured to the backside edges of the frame. In northern latitudes it is desirable to install the window at an angle of 60.degree. from the horizontal. This is accomplished by maintaining a 1:2 ratio between the depth of the frame and the length of the window.
The solar assembly is also provided with an exteriorly mounted hinged panel attached to the front bottom edge of the frame which is used for shading the lower portion of the window at certain times of the year.